Completely Forgotten
by fantabulous605
Summary: A.N. I no longer have inspiration for this piece. But I do have some new ideas to mix along. This storyline will be under heavy revising and I will update another story. Not very soon, I'll give you that. Thank you to everyone who took time to read this.
1. Prologue

Title: Completely Forgotten

Writing period: April, 2017-

Writer: fantabulous605

Prologue

Her cries echoed through the woods. Anyone who heard the disgruntled sound would practically see the desperation dripping from it.

She was pinned to a tree by a masked figured. She was Hermione Granger.

She immediately regretted removing the sound proof charm on herself and persuading Harry that she could be trusted to go outside into the night alone. Why had she wanted to come out anyway? She remembered the loss of Ron and how it had left her feel so _broken_. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, oh right, she wanted fresh air and a breath of freedom. This definitely not the freedom she bargained for.

The more she struggled, the stronger the feeling of being so helpless overwhelmed her. Hermione guessed the masked person to be a male. The person was at least 6 feet tall. Wide shoulders, long legs, strong. It was definitely a man.

Hermione tried to raise her legs to deliver a kick to his shins, but she realized that he had one of his knees on her leg, preventing it from moving. He raised her hands over her head, holding them together with one hand as he slid his free hand behind her. He placed a hand on her bum. Hermione glared and a string of curses flowed out of her mouth. He removed her wand, which was so conveniently in the back pocket of her jeans. Hermione opened her mouth to scream for Harry, but closed it quickly, reminding herself that they did not know, nor did they need to know, that Harry Potter was near them.

She attempted to make as little noise as possible, fully knowing that Harry would try and come to her rescue, no matter how dangerous it was for him. Yes, it was better if he did not know. There were two possibilities that this could end to, she could either overpower the man and run back to their tent, or she would be taken/kidnapped/killed/tortured. The first one had little chance of happening, she was wand-less and she was disadvantaged, she was smaller and weaker.

He leaned in closer to her, seeming to do that to determine if she was actually Hermione Granger. Hermione took this chance to bite his nose.

 _"Ouch, Granger!"_

Hermione froze. She had recognized the deep rumbling of his voice. It was a voice she had hoped not to hear again. It seemed that the world wanted her to feel miserable.

The man cursed rather loudly, annoyed with himself for yelling out, and annoyed at the witch for causing him to yell out. All the curse did was alert Hermione of his voice once again.

"I'm guessing you figured out who I was?" he grimaced. He took her silence as a 'yes.'

He whipped off the mask off his face, confirming her suspicions about his identity.

"Malfoy." she growled. He smirked. His smoky grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight, as if amused by her reaction towards him.

"Granger." he greeted. He twirled her wand in his fingers, taunting her as she squirmed against him, desperate to get free. He pointed her wand at her.

"Petrificus Totalus." he spoke. Hermione felt her body stiffen as the words left his lips. Her muscles refused to move under her futile commands. She was officially helpless.

Draco smirked, a triumphant look on his face. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes sweeping over her body, lingering at her breasts. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, promptly apparating with her.

They landed inside a nicely furnished house. It gave off a vibe of coldness, perfection. Hermione scanned the parts of the room she could see; she wasn't able to move her head. No muggle things anywhere. The floor was marble and the whole room was decorated with black, or white.

"Is it her?" questioned a low, silky voice. Draco nodded vigorously. Hermione attempted to roll her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Is it really her?" asked a feminine drawl.

Draco rolled his eyes, but his smirk did not leave his face. "Yes, I brought Hermione Granger." he confirmed smugly.

By the way that they were talking, Hermione could guess that they had been looking for her. It wasn't a surprise, she had been on the run with the most wanted boy in the country, who had millions of galleons on his head.

"Wonderful." the earlier man, to whom the low, silky voice belonged to, spoke. He walked to stand right in front of her. It was Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Why hasn't she cursed us all yet?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired, a satisfied smile etched on her features.

Draco smiled even widely. "I found her in a forest, all alone. I pinned her to a tree and I placed the body-bind spell on her." Hermione could not help but feel disgust in the smugness and proudness in his tone.

Lucius sneered, as if he hadn't expected better of her, or the boy. "Contact the Dark Lord right away, he'll want to see her, requesting her and all." A house-elf apparated out of their sight to do his bidding.

Hermione wanted to scream. She wanted to reclaim her wand from Malfoy and to just apparate back to their tent and pretend that nothing happened. It was too late for that now.

Draco freed Hermione from the spell. She felt her muscles finally relaxing. When she had total control of her balance, she took a step back from the two Malfoy men, only to have Narcissa Malfoy cough behind her, making Hermione aware of her existence. The distance between them getting smaller with each step Hermione took to distance the proximity with the Malfoy men. She was out-numbered. Three to one. On top of that, she was wandless, like mentioned. It was hopeless.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Hermione demanded, mustering up as much courage as she could. Unfortunately, she realized it was difficult to look intimidating when you were wandless, outnumbered, the shortest, and probably the weakest.

When no one answered, Hermione asked again.

"Why the _fuck_ did you kidnap me?!"

"The dark lord asked for you." Lucius finally answered.

Hermione tapped her tip of her foot in annoyance. "Why?"

"No offense, Granger, but I don't think you're in a position to ask questions." the youngest of the three Malfoys jeered, twirling her wand and taunting again.

Hermione mentally calculated the space between herself and her kidnapper, the youngest Malfoy. It was a good four meters, if not more. If she approached him to get her wand back, she would undoubtedly be hexed, if not frozen by the three. Since a shielding charm was out of the equation, she could not form any kind of plan at all. It would be idiotic to charge into battle with the three, unable to use magic.

The house-elf Hermione had seen earlier popped back into the room, with a cloaked figure.

" _This_ is the mudblood?" the figure hissed, almost snake-like. Hermione felt a wave of dread washing over her. It was him.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius bowed down, Draco and Narcissa mimicking his action.

"Who brought her here?" the man questioned, his snakelike eyes not leaving her face.

"My son, Draco, my lord." Lucius said again, a slight tremble to his usually composed voice. Hermione felt oddly pleased at the fear detected in the man's voice

The man stepped over to Draco and held out a long white finger. He lifted up Draco's head and peered into his face.

"He shall be rewarded."

Draco seemed to be holding his breath, as if he would die if he dared to inhale or exhale in his master's presence. Hermione scoffed at his pathetic actions.

The man turned to Hermione quickly. Hermione looked into his red eyes and inhumane face.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" she spoke in a loud voice. She stared at Voldemort straight in his eyes, almost daring him to hex her.

"I feel you can be of great help." he said simply, a cold smile appearing on his features.

"You want to use me as a bargaining chip?" Hermione guessed. She did not feel half the confidence she was faking in her words and tone.

The man shook his completely hair-less head. "No, your potential might be of use to us."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Why? I thought I was just a filthy little mudblood who 'stole' magic."

"That's where we were wrong."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, curious to what he was saying. She cocked her head slightly, blinking a few times.

"Then what is it?" she inquired in clear voice, determined not to let him know that she was, in fact, curious.

"You are the reincarnation of a witch or wizard."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together in uncertainty. So this was why he had Malfoy bring her here? To tell her that she was the reincarnation of a witch/wizard, which was absurd enough on its own.

"H-how would you know?" Hermione mentally hit herself for stuttering, the man could smell fear.

"I have my ways." Voldemort said, declining the invitation to tell her what she asked for. He was not telling them everything, Hermione knew that.

Hermione searched the depths of her mind, for any piece of information she had come across that was associated with reincarnations. There was only one memory that she could trigger up, a potion she had come across while reading the book she had summoned from Dumbledore's study, after his funeral. The _Exero Spell_ , rumored to be created by Merlin himself, is known for its ability to make one reveal its true forms, but it had been claimed as 'impossible to make, considering the chants to be in a different language that has died out centuries ago, not to mention to complicated hand gestures and other actions it required for it to be cast perfectly. The way to cast this particular spell claimed to not be known to this generation of wizards and witches, as well as many generations before.'

"The Exero Spell?" she asked.

Voldemort raised his bald patches, where eyebrows were supposed to be. "You are a clever little thing, aren't you?"

So it was the exero potion. But like said, it was impossible to make. It might as well be a myth.

"I have my ancestor's notes." Voldemort continued, apparently reading her mind. Hermione regretted not learning occlumency, she recalled the countless times she had scolded Harry for it. This was definitely karma. "He had the recipes of many potions, as well as instructions to cast many spells."

Hermione bit her lower lip, a habit of hers. "And I'm guessing you wanted me here to determine whose 'reincarnation' I am? Why me?"

Voldemort gave her a stiff nod to confirm her suspicions of him wanting to know. He deliberately chose not to answer her later question. He made his way closer to her and whipped out his wand. Instinctively, Hermione's hands went up to cover her face. He smirked, finding joy in her noticeable fear.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, no tremble in her voice, to her satisfaction. "You can't force me to do this! I refuse to cooperate!" Although she had doubts about this, she knew deep down that he wouldn't be trying to carry on with this if he was not absolutely sure about it. She was curious, but then she had lived up to now without knowing, why know now?

"We will carry out this plan, no matter on whether you decide you approve or not." Voldemort sneered as Hermione stared at him in a condescending way.

He pulled out a piece of paper from the depths of the pocket in his robes. Hermione stood, pondering on what to do. It would be stupid move to go ahead and tackle him. She couldn't do anything. Oh what she would give to have a time turner.

He started chanting ancient words, and Hermione was unable to understand a word of it. He began to wave his wand it a very complicated way.

Draco watched, fascinated by it. He was afraid, but also intrigued by the spell. He watched as the mudblood's body began to flicker like a light that was dying out. It was glitzing back and forth, an old man, who he had seen in pictures, a familiar female form, and her usual self.

She was then enveloped in a mist. Draco strained his eyes to look through the fog. The mudblood's appearance was changing.

Soon enough, her body had dropped on the ground, she had fainted. After a moment, she was almost unrecognizable.

She had raven-black waves, replacing the curly mop she called her hair. Her skin tone had paled.

Draco looked at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Draco. It is perfectly normal."

Draco could not restrain himself from asking 'why.'

"I have learned that muggle-borns are the reincarnation of wizarding folk, that's why they possess magic. The spell I cast earlier on her, it showed who she was. Did anyone recognize the two people?"

Narcissa Malfoy opened her mouth. "R-Rowena Ravenclaw a-and…."

"Merlin." Lucius finished, his face paler than usual.

"And how exactly did she change into….that?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving the unconscious girl.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, marveling at how the young Malfoy seemed so clueless. "Since the two spirits existence is revealed, they fought for dominance over her body, due to them not needing to hide themselves anymore. They both have an influence on her, which caused her body to change its appearance to fit."

Draco let his jaw drop.

" _Obliviate_." Voldemort whispered, his wand pointing at the fallen girl.

Voldemort looked at her, lying almost lifeless on the ground, then turned to Draco, who quickly clamped his mouth shut, after a slight nudge from his mother.

"Here is your reward."

 **Author Note:**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone who dropped by and read this. I know it was pretty short, and it might have been a little disappointing, but I'm pretty much a mediocre writer, so I hope you will all understand.**

 **Answer to future questions; No, I'm not a first time writer, nor is this the first fanfiction I have ever written. I only made a new account because I felt like my old account was getting too cluttered up with my old projects and I wanted to turn a new leaf.**

 **I have written out the next few chapters, but the path I will take with this story is not completely decided and I've been working on a few other stories, too, so this might not make it to the end. It all depends on the feedback I get, I don't want to sound like one of those whiny authors, but I really get motivation from review/favorites/follows. So if you want this story continued, you know what to do.**

 **Thanks again, and I'm planning to come back in the next week or so, so keep in touch! See you! *^^***

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter and all of its inhabitants are property of J.K. Rowling**


	2. Ch 1 : Unfamiliar

Chapter 1 : Unfamiliar

She woke up, her mind completely blank with the exception of a few random questions floating around in her head. Questions that she had no answers to, to her displeasure.

She was on a cold, smooth floor and her hair was sprawled on her face messily. She pushed the long locks off her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to rid the spots she saw. She sat up, flinching as she felt a burst of pain from her shoulder. She seemed to have injured it somehow, it wasn't serious, but it was still there.

She examined her reflection on a nearby mirror she located on a wall. She shook her head slightly and found that the girl in the mirror imitated her. She was the girl in the mirror.

She had long wavy black hair and pale skin. Two startling ocean blue eyes blinked back at her. It was peculiar that her own face was new to her. Now that she thought of it, she didn't seem to remember anything from her past.

She looked around and saw three older people talking. She shifted her gaze a bit and she caught a boy with platinum hair, who looked roughly the similar age as her, staring at her. Their eyes met.

Hermione stood up and brushed herself off without breaking eye-contact with the boy.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked him without bothering to enclose the rather wide space between them. She didn't want to get close to anyone who she was unfamiliar with, thank you.

The three older adults snapped their heads to look at her. All eyes were on her and she had their undivided, unwanted, attention.

The boy she questioned swallowed. He opened his mouth to answer her. She cut him off.

"Wait, _who_ am I?"

A man, whose face was entirely hair-less, smiled. "You're my daughter, of course. Can't you remember, Hermione? You're Hermione Riddle."

She leaned her head in forwards, as if to say 'excuse me?' to him. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't convinced, but she decided to question them further. She figured lies would be better than nothing. Lies tended to have a speck of truth in them. She turned back to the boy.

"What happened to me?" she queried. The chalky-man opened his mouth to explain again, but she looked at him, and stopped him from speaking.

She pointed to the boy with her finger. "I'm asking _him_."

The man had fury bubbling in his eyes and he let out an impatient sigh. He motioned for them to go on with a flick of his hand, almost mocking them.

"Well?" she demanded the boy, annoyed with him for not answering her immediately.

"We were training and you were hit with one of my spells." He told her, somewhat nervously.

She raised one eyebrow. "Training for what exactly?"

He lifted a hand to mess up his already-messy hair. "We were training to fight in the war. Remember, Gr-Hermione? We're on the dark side." His face was void of emotion. She could not figure out if he was lying or not. He was giving her nothing to work with, and so far, it was getting on her nerves.

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. They were all too calm about this. If what they were saying was the truth, she had been hit by a spell powerful enough to knock her out. She had a suspicion that they were all lying to her. She had woken up on the floor not remembering anything from her past. She had right to be skeptical with whatever they were telling her.

"Who are you?" she asked the blond boy shrewdly.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He answered smoothly.

"Are we related? Are we only training buddies?" she inquired further.

"Uh, no. We are not related and no, we are not only training buddies." He replied, his hand pinching the sides of his robe.

Hermione cocked her head. "Then what are we?"

A woman answered her question this time. If Hermione had to guess, she could guess that the woman was the boy's mother. "You're our Draco's fiancée, Hermione." She put a sweet smile on her face.

Hermione looked down at both her hands, which were both free from any jewelry. She lifted her them up for evidence.

"No ring." She pointed out, proud with herself for detecting a lie, and a little angry at the people who lied to her. She tapped her foot angrily. "Tell me the truth."

Draco cursed the girl for being so intelligent. Wouldn't a normal person be disorganized if they suffered a memory loss? Then again, she was not a normal person.

"You're my soon-to-be fiancée." He covered up quickly. His father nodded subtly, showing his approval at his answer. "We're-er-dating."

Hermione scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. Frankly, you're not my type." She made a show of looking him up and down and wrinkling her nose.

Another man, who had platinum hair like Draco's, stifled a laugh. The chalky man also seemed amused. Draco's poker face broke to reveal an offended expression that matched what the expression on the woman's face.

"That's rude, you know that?" Draco blurted haughtily. He lifted a hand to smooth down his hair in vain.

Hermione ignored his remark. She turned back to the snake-like man. "Who are you?"

He smiled eerily. "Like I said, I'm your father. Voldemort."

"That's your nickname?" she asked, conveniently not acknowledging his claim of being her father.

He pursed his lips and nodded.

"So is it safe to assume that I wasn't kidnapped or smuggled in here?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco nodded along with the others, feeling the slightest bit guilty that he was lying to her. Hermione seemed to be thinking and considering her choices. It wasn't long until she opened her mouth to speak.

"As much as I would love to interrogate all of you right now for information, I am certain that you will all lie to me. So I will resume this tomorrow morning if it is alright with you? I'm quite tired." She said finally, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

The older blond man addressed the woman. "Narcissa? Where should our dear Hermione sleep?" Hermione heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She wished they would just tell her who she was. It was incrediably suspicious and she wasn't even sure the name they'd told her was hers, was even her real name.

The woman spoke to Draco. "You two may go to sleep now." She dismissed them, her lips forming a straight line, seeming to fight off the urge to say something.

Both Hermione and Draco showed surprise. Draco hid it immediately, upon remembering that he had to pretend, but Hermione did not bother.

"Surely not together?!" she wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Of course together. We do not have any spare beds, and you two have slept together for quite a while." Lucius calmly replied. Draco knew that they had spare beds. They probably had a dozen spare beds. But he understood that they were trying to get her used to spending time with him. He did not know whether to be grateful, or angry. He chose to be neither. Showing emotions shows vulnerability. He had perfected his poker face for a reason.

Draco said his goodnights to his parents haughtily and said good bye to Voldemort with less sarcasm. He took Hermione's hand and promptly led her out of the room, to his own room.

"Ouch! Don't grab so hard!" she spat, wrestling her hand out of his grip. She massaged her wrist with her other hand and put her arm by her side, giving him a nasty look.

"Sorry." He muttered, not really feeling apologetic in the least.

He wordlessly led her to his room. When he opened the door, she was met with an elegant chamber. There was a king sized bed in the middle and the furnishings in his room were all antique-like. She had another piece of information: His family was obviously wealthy.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked him, looking around the room for a suitable place to sleep, besides the over-large bed.

"On the bed." He said, sarcastically gesturing to the bed.

"Then where will _you_ sleep?"

"On the bed." he repeated slowly, enjoying how his tone seemed to ignite a burst of anger in her.

"Together?" she questioned, biting her lip from insulting him.

Draco let out a sigh. She was making this harder than it already was. He wanted to start brand new with her, it would make things easier, but she was not supporting this by being all… Granger-y. "Yes, Hermione. We will be sleeping on the bed together. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember. And no. I will not be sleeping on the same bed as you." she declined loudly. She gave a stubborn nod and took a step away from him for good measure.

"Then where will you sleep?" he cried out, both of his hands rising and waving in the air.

Hermione spotted a loveseat in the corner of his room and pointed at it. "There."

"It's lumpy. My mother will kill me if I made you sleep there. Anyway, the bed is big enough for the both of us. You'll have to get used to staying here, because you will." He said logically and in a somewhat demanding way. Hermione snorted at his last couple of words 'because you will', this Draco person had a temper as well as stubbornness. Yes, he was a spoiled brat, like she assumed.

Hermione considered her options. The bed seemed awfully comfy, and she had to agree, the loveseat was too small. And the bed _was_ big, she wouldn't even have to touch him.

"Fine." She gave in. Draco smirked, knowing he had won the argument. Hermione glowered at his smug expression.

Draco walked over to his closet and stripped, only leaving him in his boxers. He turned back and he started to head for the bed. Hermione let out a little yelp.

"Cover yourself!" she shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands and turning so her body would face the opposite of where he was.

"I sleep like this!" he argued defensively.

"Wear a shirt!" she fumed, pronouncing every word slowly and clearly.

Draco let out another sigh. He went back to his closet and took out a t-shirt and put it on. He faced Hermione and held up both of his arms, as if asking her for approval. She gave him a nod that showed her satisfaction. He rolled his eyes and viewed her. She was still clad in her track suit. It seemed pretty comfortable, but it would not be appropriate for sleeping.

"Change of clothes?" he offered. Due to her new appearance, he found it easier than he thought to not treat her like he used to. The fact that she was more attractive did help, too.

Hermione looked down at her own clothes. Although her clothes were comfortable enough, they were no doubt dirty and she didn't want to sleep in the clothes that she wore in the day. She nodded at him.

He dug through the neat pile of clothes in his closet until he found a white t-shirt and some shorts. He handed them to her and she stood awkwardly.

"Turn around." She requested. "Please." She added on afterthought.

Draco huffed, but he did as he was told. A minute later, she told him he could turn around now. He had to admit, she was easy on the eyes. He looked her up and down. He mentally gave himself a pat for picking out a thin, white t-shirt. It was too bad she was wearing her undergarments under the clothes he had given her.

She crawled to the left side of the bed. He sunk into the right side. She put her body underneath the blanket and she scooted even farther away from him.

"Am I that repulsive?" he intoned. No answer.

"Isn't it a bit cold on the edge?" he tried again.

"A bit." She admitted quietly.

"But you're not going to come closer?"

"Not while I'm still conscious." She retorted.

"You'll fall off, you know." Draco replied knowingly.

After a moment of hesitation, she inched to the right.

Draco could not remember the last time he had another person in bed with him. Even if said person seemed to be disgusted by him. Although she was not exactly close to him in the bed, she was warm and it contributed to the temperature of the bed.

While he pondered about her, Hermione fell asleep. Her feminine curves heaved up and down in the slow rhythm of her heartbeat.

Draco studied her face. Her skin color had changed, and so had her hair. Her nose got a bit smaller and her eyes were a bit magnified from their original size. Her lips were redder and fuller, yet she resembled the old Hermione Granger, in an odd way. Perhaps it was the way she carried herself, or her familiar variety of expressions; sarcasm, annoyed, satisfaction. Well whatever it was, it reminded him that Hermione Granger was not gone altogether and it lightened the block of guilt in his chest.

Then again, she wouldn't be gone in the first place, if it wasn't for his bringing her. But he refused to take the blame for it. The Dark Lord commanded, and Draco had to obey. There were two things one could do if the Dark Lord asked something of them: Either defy and face his wrath, or obey and be granted a reward. Draco much preferred a reward, he didn't fancy dying by the hands of an evil, gruesome dark wizard.

And his reward for bring her _was_ her. Hermione Granger. Who would have thought?

She had always intrigued him, even from their petty school-rivalry days. She was everything that he was taught to hate. Yet he found it hard to do that. Hate her. It was nearly impossible. She was annoying at times, he would admit that, but hate? No. She could not be hated. She was too kind, to fair, too _compassionate_. Her miraculous view on the right and wrongs. She was kind and generous to everyone, as long as they didn't give a reason for her to dislike them.

He had always wanted her. He just didn't know which part of her he wanted.

He wanted her to experience pain, because she was just too damn happy.

He wanted her attention. And the only way he knew how to get it was to insult her.

He wanted her intelligence. She was too smart for her own good.

He wanted her compassion. He wanted her views on the world. He wanted her un-biased sight. He wanted her innocence. He wanted to look at a glass and see it as half-full, like how she would.

But what he wanted most of all, was her ability to choose. His future had been determined since the day he was born into the Malfoy family. His father had weighed him down with expectations to uphold and live up to the family name. Everything was decided for him.

Hermione scooted closer to the warmth that was Draco, like a moth drawn to light. She dug herself into the blankets and she curled herself into a slight ball. He carefully slung his hand over her waist and found it to be a satisfying position. He looked at her one last time before a slight smile came onto his face. His eyes fluttered shut and he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Miles away, Harry Potter was in the forest searching for his friend, not knowing anything about her whereabouts. It would be a while until he gave up searching for her and headed back to their tent, his head hung low and dark circles under his eyes.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter prayed. Prayed for his friends. He had already lost so many people in his life. His parents, his godfather. Ron had left recently. He could not bear to lose Hermione.

He did not like being alone. He did not _want_ to be alone. The silence was absolutely maddening. It seemed to be suffocating him, slowly, so he would die a gradual and painful death. No snore-filled air. He found himself missing the bickering between the three of them. He was alone now. It was just him and the empty air.

* * *

Hermione woke up, a warm body close to hers. She recognized him to be Draco and while she begrudgingly admitted it was comfortable and warm in that position, she knew she had to wake up. She cringed, imagining his pompous expression at finding him in this particular position with her.

She turned her head towards the source of light. It was a window. She looked through it and saw that the sun was rising over the horizon, creating a nice scenery. But she did not have the time, nor the patience to enjoy it. She shifted her gaze to a clock hanging just above the door and read '5:53.' Her body seemed to be used to waking up this time of day and Hermione had no idea why. She desperately wished her memory could return to her. It was unbelievably confusing and tiring living in a world in which one had no remembrance of, and it hadn't even been 24 hours.

Hermione slowly sat up, removing Draco's arm from her waist, careful not to wake him up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, put them firmly on the ground, shivering at the coldness of the marble floor, and she dragged herself up. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn.

She poked around for her wand and found it in the pockets of Draco's pants, which were thrown carelessly on the ground. How she recognized her wand, she did not know. Why it was in the pockets of Draco's pants, she also did not know. She came to the conclusion that he had taken it from her. Whether he took it from her during training-time because they were practice-dueling, as Draco claimed, or for another reason, she had no _bloody_ clue.

She transfigured the clothes she had on into some jeans and a hoodie. She examined herself in the mirror and found herself in flawless condition. No morning hair, no crusty eye-boogers. Call her vain, she marveled at her beauty. Her pitch dark hair that was perfectly straight, her blue eyes were beautiful. She could swear she looked different last night. Another weird thing she did not recall anything about. _Fantastic._

She opened the door to the hallway and she went out, softly closing the door behind her. She climbed down the stairs and wandered around, going east.

She found her way to the door leading up to the garden. The winter morning air was cold, however, she enjoyed it. It was like a nice wake up call. It drove away the longing for the bed, along with her morning grouchiness.

The garden itself was enchanting. The sight in front of her seemed to be a picture from a fairytale. There was a large fountain in the middle, surrounded by flowers, many that she did not know the names of. Despite it being winter, green grass grew and there was a few trees along the perimeter of the garden. She would suspect that the gardener had magic to aid them.

"Why, good morning, Hermione."

 **A/N :**

 **I was very _very_ pleasantly surprised with the amount of feedback I got. I honestly wasn't expecting much! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, they all made me grin like a weirdo, which resulted in a creeped-out-look from my brother. But who cares?!**

 **I've been really busy with school, my school's a private school and the schedules are just wacky, so I barely got in a word in this story. I just spent most of my time revising, turns out, my writing is just. Wow. It's just completely horrible. I'm trying to fix it the best I can, but new alert : I'm a human, so I tend to make mistakes. Don't be shy to point any out!**

 **I'm also kind of worried with this chapter and whether it will or will not suit to your tastes, or not measure up to the prologue. (I basically rewrote the whole prologue before uploading it) But I hope the disappointment won't be too bad.**

 **Ideas are extremely welcome! To be honest, I get bored with a story very quickly, but I hope I can drag this story to the finish line. Hope being the key word. Fortunately, motivation keeps me on my feet, in other words, review are strongly welcomed and celebrated!**

 **Thanks so much again! Oh and I promise, I'll update at least once in the next 30 days or so.**

 **Ciao! :)**

 **-fantabulous605-**

 **Disclaimer : I'm proud to say that the masterpiece named Harry Potter is not mine, but the amazing J.K. Rowling's property. If I had written it, it would be a lot worse and a LOT less popular. Just stating the facts.**


	3. Ch 2 : Nonchalantly

Chapter 3 : Anxious

Hermione held it out to Draco and he took it in his own hands, examining it from all angles.

He recalled a faint memory of it from 6th year. When Marietta Edgecomb had brought to Umbridge the news of the so called 'DA'. She had shown a coin not unlike this one for evidence.

The pieces all came together and Draco widened his eyes, the rather large coin feeling more important and valuable.

He quickly explained it to Hermione, leaving out most details about the DA, as he didn't want to accidentally trigger her memory. Hermione nodded, taking in all the information he revealed. When he deemed himself finished with telling her, she stood up.

"Let's go tell them."

And they brought it to the Dark Lord.

Saying he was angry would have been an understatement. A big one.

The Greengrass Family had supported Voldemort from the beginning, as in the first wizarding war, along with the Malfoys. They amongst the people in his inner circle. And they were betraying him. Voldemort closed his eyes, seeming to be calming himself down. He lifted his eyelids, revealing his red pupils that gleamed with something that mad Draco uneasy.

Voldemort summoned Lucius. Lucius strode in quickly, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

When Hermione and Draco turned to leave, Voldemort stopped them.

"You needn't go." He uttered quietly, but it wasn't difficult to recognize his commanding behind those words. Hermione and Draco stopped in their tracks and returned to the table obediently.

Lucius seemed pleased that Voldemort had requested Draco's presence. If anything, the eerie smile Lucius directed at Draco made him even more anxious.

Together, the four began to hatch a plan. To be more specific, they began to plan the execution of the Greengrasses.

Hermione had offered many brilliant ideas as well as advice. Now, she resembled Rowena Ravenclaw more, so she was shrewder and keener.

"Do the Greengrass's have a large house?" she queried suddenly, cocking her head slightly as she stared into Voldemort's red eyes without hesitation.

Voldemort pursed his almost color-less lips. "Yes. They are an ancient family, not as ancient as the Malfoys, of course, but old enough to have a large house with protection spells and dark objects."

The small comment involving the Malfoys made Lucius Malfoy puff up his chest slightly. He was obviously proud of his heritage. Draco resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Then wouldn't the Order Members use it as a meeting place?" Hermione blinked, thinking it over to see if it would make sense.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose. But I'm struggling to find the use of the information you have brought to our attention."

Hermione took out her wand and summoned the fake galleon from where she had put it. It zoomed to her hands quickly, and Voldemort looked at her wand with satisfaction. The wand was powerful, and he was rather pleased with it.

She held up the coin, which sparkled under the faint light illuminating the, otherwise, dark room.

"I have concluded that the strange numbers stand for dates. The date which the order members meets."

"And how would you know that?"

"I don't really know. I just do." She answered boldly, shrugging afterwards.

The Dark Lord looked hesitant, but he seemed to be following.

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Hermione continued, "but haven't you discovered the location of the current, no, former location of their meeting place?"

Lucius answered, "We have been successful with breaking down its barriers."

"There's more than a chance that the Order members have access to inside of the house's wards so it probably would be useful in the future to terminate the house, along with its inhabitants"

Voldemort nodded briskly, showing his approval.

"I'm merely suggesting. I may be wrong though." She added, but her body language showed that she had no doubt that she was incorrect. She shifted in her chair, crossing her legs, both her hands on the table.

Voldemort seemed to be in deep thought. No one dared to speak. Hermione sat still, blinking, as were the rest. Draco eyed Hermione with curiosity. Her intelligence had always been on the overwhelming side, now it was almost frightening.

Draco thought of what he would do if Hermione's memory had come back to her. Even though there was a tiny possibility of it happening, he still pondered on it. Would she forgive him? Not likely. Would she hurt him? Somewhat likely.

Voldemort spoke. "That's an acceptable suggestion."

"Nicely thought out." He added on afterthought. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

They carried on with their planning, Draco reluctantly offering half-thought-out ideas, as the glares from Lucius became more frequent, for his lack of participation.

"Killing them immediately won't do any harm." She had said. "Let them suffer for a bit and don't dispose of their bodies. Just leave it somewhere where the Order will be likely to find them."

Voldemort nodded in satisfaction.

It continued until dawn, when all the planning was finished. Only then were they dismissed.

The next day, Voldemort called all the members of his inner circle, not counting the Greengrasses, of course. He told them of the Greengrasses' betrayal and it was met with disbelieving eyes, like expected. Voldemort explained to them his plan, and they all nodded. As dusk approached, they got ready.

Hermione was once again suffering from a case of migraine, so Voldemort told her to stay at the Manor. She obeyed happily.

The rest of them all apparated to the House of Greengrass. They executed the well conducted plan well and tortured the four Greengrasses, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and their two daughters.

The Death Eaters had 'fun' with them, before killing them off. In short, they had tied Mr. Greengrass up and made him watch the violence the death eaters inflicted on the remaining three women. The younger Greengrass sister's tortured screams still rang in his ears. And Voldemort had granted Draco the 'honor' of killing off the mentioned girl. Astoria Greengrass.

Afterwards, the death eaters all gathered at Malfoy Manor, courtesy of Voldemort.

They all laughed and joked about death and how they would rule the wizarding world once they won the war. Like expected, Draco could not really fit in the conversations. He would just stand beside his father and nod, occasionally taking sips from his goblet of wine. He set up his face so it would not reflect any feelings what so ever. He made sure to be careful not to consume too much wine.

"-I'll just go to the bathroom. Second door on the right?" Rabastan checked with Lucius. Lucius nodded in approval. Rabastan left the ballroom and Draco could not help but have his eyes follow Rabastan on his way out. The man was heartless and cruel, but worst of all, he could not be predicted. Rabastan was in his early thirties, and he had spent some time in Azkaban, which only added to his insanity.

In just a matter of minutes, Draco excused himself from the gathering, blaming headache, and went up to his room. He had a nagging feeling in his chest about Rabastan and he was ultimately not in a good mood, as he had committed his first murder.

Draco exited the ballroom, opening and closing the doors as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. He swiftly climbed up the stairs and walked to his room.

All of sudden, Rabastan made his appearance, turning on a corner that was a few meters away, seeming to be fleeing from something.

Draco knitted his eyebrows in confusion, as there was only his room, besides a bunch of closets, in that particular hallway.

Rabastan had a panic-like look in his eyes as he continued running, his head turning from one side to the other, frantically in search for an exit of some kind.

"Hey!" Draco demanded, stomping over quickly to the man who was heading for the direction Draco came from. "What were you doing?"

Rabastan was still running and in a few seconds, he had passed Draco.

"Tell her I'm sorry!" Rabastan yelled as he continued to dart away.

Draco broke into a run, he went to his room as fast as he could, the only thing on his mind Hermione.

He swung open the door and did a quick scan of his room and spotted her, a few steps from the door.

She was lying down, except for the part where she wasn't on the ground. She was about 2 feet in the air and an aura-like light was radiating off of her.

Her eyes were shut tightly, her head was swung back and her whole body was tense from the apparent agony. Draco stared in horror, not knowing what to do. Within seconds, she slammed into the ground, the light surrounding her disappearing completely. She lay still, but the rising and falling of her chest proved she was still breathing, alive.

After waiting for another few seconds to make sure she was back to normal, if he could even call it that, he picked her up gingerly and moved her to the bed, lying her down carefully. She was wrinkling her face, still seeming to be in agony. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and she made signs of movement. Her hand clutched the blankets and she groaned, turning her head to the side.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, considering what he should say.

"You were floating." He stated, then felt a bit foolish for saying something so obvious. "And glowing." He tried to add to make it better, and grimaced as he realized he failed miserably. "Are you alright?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand, to assure him she was alright. Almost immediately, it was dropped, as if she couldn't even manage to hold it up for more than a few seconds. Draco instinctively put his hand on hers, clutching it tightly.

* * *

Ginny paced around the Gryffindor common room, limping on her foot, which was cursed by a Slytherin earlier.

She hadn't heard of Ron, nor Harry, nor Hermione. The last time she had saw them, they were all at the wedding and it had been months. She ran her fingers though her hair, pushing them back.

"Stop pacing, Ginny." Insisted Lavender, pulling Ginny's hand to make her sit on the couch. "They'll be fine."

Ginny frowned, although she knew that Lavender hadn't done any wrong, she contined to frown at the older girl as she pulled her hand away and stand up again.

"We can't be sure, now can we? They could be dead for all we knew!"

"Shut up. We're all bloody tired and we don't need your fucking comments." Seamus Finnigan glared at her.

Ginny huffed. Why hadn't they take her with them? She could be of help. The frown etched on her face deepened as she once again thought of Harry's excuse. Couldn't have a relationship with her because she would be in danger? Bollocks.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **I really am sorry. And ashamed, as I had stated in my previous update that I will be back in one month. Maximum. **nervous laugh** I know it's an horrible, as overused as well, excuse, but I've been busy with test and a bunch of other stuff.**

 **Also, I don't really know what to write. I mean, the big idea's there but I can't figure out what to fill the story up with, the small details. So please, feel free to leave something that you want and I'll definitely give it a chance. Okey-dokey?**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope my writing's not too bad.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **fantabulous605**

 **Disclaimer : I don't really feel the need to put up a disclaimer on a website for fanfiction, but since the other guys are doing it, I felt I was obligated to follow in their footsteps. So yada yada yada, Harry Potter wasn't, isn't and won't ever be mine. Understood?**


	4. Ch 3 : Anxious

Chapter 3 : Anxious

Hermione held it out to Draco and he took it in his own hands, examining it from all angles.

He recalled a faint memory of it from 6th year. When Marietta Edgecomb had brought to Umbridge the news of the so called 'DA'. She had shown a coin not unlike this one for evidence.

The pieces all came together and Draco widened his eyes, the rather large coin feeling more important and valuable.

He quickly explained it to Hermione, leaving out most details about the DA, as he didn't want to accidentally trigger her memory. Hermione nodded, taking in all the information he revealed. When he deemed himself finished with telling her, she stood up.

"Let's go tell them."

And they brought it to the Dark Lord.

Saying he was angry would have been an understatement. A big one.

The Greengrass Family had supported Voldemort from the beginning, as in the first wizarding war, along with the Malfoys. They amongst the people in his inner circle. And they were betraying him. Voldemort closed his eyes, seeming to be calming himself down. He lifted his eyelids, revealing his red pupils that gleamed with something that mad Draco uneasy.

Voldemort summoned Lucius. Lucius strode in quickly, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

When Hermione and Draco turned to leave, Voldemort stopped them.

"You needn't go." He uttered quietly, but it wasn't difficult to recognize his commanding behind those words. Hermione and Draco stopped in their tracks and returned to the table obediently.

Lucius seemed pleased that Voldemort had requested Draco's presence. If anything, the eerie smile Lucius directed at Draco made him even more anxious.

Together, the four began to hatch a plan. To be more specific, they began to plan the execution of the Greengrasses.

Hermione had offered many brilliant ideas as well as advice. Now, she resembled Rowena Ravenclaw more, so she was shrewder and keener.

"Do the Greengrass's have a large house?" she queried suddenly, cocking her head slightly as she stared into Voldemort's red eyes without hesitation.

Voldemort pursed his almost color-less lips. "Yes. They are an ancient family, not as ancient as the Malfoys, of course, but old enough to have a large house with protection spells and dark objects."

The small comment involving the Malfoys made Lucius Malfoy puff up his chest slightly. He was obviously proud of his heritage. Draco resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Then wouldn't the Order Members use it as a meeting place?" Hermione blinked, thinking it over to see if it would make sense.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose. But I'm struggling to find the use of the information you have brought to our attention."

Hermione took out her wand and summoned the fake galleon from where she had put it. It zoomed to her hands quickly, and Voldemort looked at her wand with satisfaction. The wand was powerful, and he was rather pleased with it.

She held up the coin, which sparkled under the faint light illuminating the, otherwise, dark room.

"I have concluded that the strange numbers stand for dates. The date which the order members meets."

"And how would you know that?"

"I don't really know. I just do." She answered boldly, shrugging afterwards.

The Dark Lord looked hesitant, but he seemed to be following.

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Hermione continued, "but haven't you discovered the location of the current, no, former location of their meeting place?"

Lucius answered, "We have been successful with breaking down its barriers."

"There's more than a chance that the Order members have access to inside of the house's wards so it probably would be useful in the future to terminate the house, along with its inhabitants"

Voldemort nodded briskly, showing his approval.

"I'm merely suggesting. I may be wrong though." She added, but her body language showed that she had no doubt that she was incorrect. She shifted in her chair, crossing her legs, both her hands on the table.

Voldemort seemed to be in deep thought. No one dared to speak. Hermione sat still, blinking, as were the rest. Draco eyed Hermione with curiosity. Her intelligence had always been on the overwhelming side, now it was almost frightening.

Draco thought of what he would do if Hermione's memory had come back to her. Even though there was a tiny possibility of it happening, he still pondered on it. Would she forgive him? Not likely. Would she hurt him? Somewhat likely.

Voldemort spoke. "That's an acceptable suggestion."

"Nicely thought out." He added on afterthought. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

They carried on with their planning, Draco reluctantly offering half-thought-out ideas, as the glares from Lucius became more frequent, for his lack of participation.

"Killing them immediately won't do any harm." She had said. "Let them suffer for a bit and don't dispose of their bodies. Just leave it somewhere where the Order will be likely to find them."

Voldemort nodded in satisfaction.

It continued until dawn, when all the planning was finished. Only then were they dismissed.

The next day, Voldemort called all the members of his inner circle, not counting the Greengrasses, of course. He told them of the Greengrasses' betrayal and it was met with disbelieving eyes, like expected. Voldemort explained to them his plan, and they all nodded. As dusk approached, they got ready.

Hermione was once again suffering from a case of migraine, so Voldemort told her to stay at the Manor. She obeyed happily.

The rest of them all apparated to the House of Greengrass. They executed the well conducted plan well and tortured the four Greengrasses, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and their two daughters.

The Death Eaters had 'fun' with them, before killing them off. In short, they had tied Mr. Greengrass up and made him watch the violence the death eaters inflicted on the remaining three women. The younger Greengrass sister's tortured screams still rang in his ears. And Voldemort had granted Draco the 'honor' of killing off the mentioned girl. Astoria Greengrass.

Afterwards, the death eaters all gathered at Malfoy Manor, courtesy of Voldemort.

They all laughed and joked about death and how they would rule the wizarding world once they won the war. Like expected, Draco could not really fit in the conversations. He would just stand beside his father and nod, occasionally taking sips from his goblet of wine. He set up his face so it would not reflect any feelings what so ever. He made sure to be careful not to consume too much wine.

"-I'll just go to the bathroom. Second door on the right?" Rabastan checked with Lucius. Lucius nodded in approval. Rabastan left the ballroom and Draco could not help but have his eyes follow Rabastan on his way out. The man was heartless and cruel, but worst of all, he could not be predicted. Rabastan was in his early thirties, and he had spent some time in Azkaban, which only added to his insanity.

In just a matter of minutes, Draco excused himself from the gathering, blaming headache, and went up to his room. He had a nagging feeling in his chest about Rabastan and he was ultimately not in a good mood, as he had committed his first murder.

Draco exited the ballroom, opening and closing the doors as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. He swiftly climbed up the stairs and walked to his room.

All of sudden, Rabastan made his appearance, turning on a corner that was a few meters away, seeming to be fleeing from something.

Draco knitted his eyebrows in confusion, as there was only his room, besides a bunch of closets, in that particular hallway.

Rabastan had a panic-like look in his eyes as he continued running, his head turning from one side to the other, frantically in search for an exit of some kind.

"Hey!" Draco demanded, stomping over quickly to the man who was heading for the direction Draco came from. "What were you doing?"

Rabastan was still running and in a few seconds, he had passed Draco.

"Tell her I'm sorry!" Rabastan yelled as he continued to dart away.

Draco broke into a run, he went to his room as fast as he could, the only thing on his mind Hermione.

He swung open the door and did a quick scan of his room and spotted her, a few steps from the door.

She was lying down, except for the part where she wasn't on the ground. She was about 2 feet in the air and an aura-like light was radiating off of her.

Her eyes were shut tightly, her head was swung back and her whole body was tense from the apparent agony. Draco stared in horror, not knowing what to do. Within seconds, she slammed into the ground, the light surrounding her disappearing completely. She lay still, but the rising and falling of her chest proved she was still breathing, alive.

After waiting for another few seconds to make sure she was back to normal, if he could even call it that, he picked her up gingerly and moved her to the bed, lying her down carefully. She was wrinkling her face, still seeming to be in agony. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and she made signs of movement. Her hand clutched the blankets and she groaned, turning her head to the side.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, considering what he should say.

"You were floating." He stated, then felt a bit foolish for saying something so obvious. "And glowing." He tried to add to make it better, and grimaced as he realized he failed miserably. "Are you alright?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand, to assure him she was alright. Almost immediately, it was dropped, as if she couldn't even manage to hold it up for more than a few seconds. Draco instinctively put his hand on hers, clutching it tightly.

* * *

Ginny paced around the Gryffindor common room, limping on her foot, which was cursed by a Slytherin earlier.

She hadn't heard of Ron, nor Harry, nor Hermione. The last time she had saw them, they were all at the wedding and it had been months. She ran her fingers though her hair, pushing them back.

"Stop pacing, Ginny." Insisted Lavender, pulling Ginny's hand to make her sit on the couch. "They'll be fine."

Ginny frowned, although she knew that Lavender hadn't done any wrong, she contined to frown at the older girl as she pulled her hand away and stand up again.

"We can't be sure, now can we? They could be dead for all we knew!"

"Shut up. We're all tired and we don't need your unhelpful comments." Seamus Finnigan glared at her.

Ginny huffed. Why hadn't they take her with them? She could be of help. The frown etched on her face deepened as she once again thought of Harry's excuse. Couldn't have a relationship with her because she would be in danger? Bollocks.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **I really am sorry. And ashamed, as I had stated in my previous update that I will be back in one month. Maximum. **nervous laugh** I know it's an horrible, as overused as well, excuse, but I've been busy with test and a bunch of other stuff.**

 **Also, I don't really know what to write. I mean, the big idea's there but I can't figure out what to fill the story up with, the small details. So please, feel free to leave something that you want and I'll definitely give it a chance. Okey-dokey?**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope my writing's not too bad.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **fantabulous605**

 **Disclaimer : I don't really feel the need to put up a disclaimer on a website for fanfiction, but since the other guys are doing it, I felt I was obligated to follow in their footsteps. So yada yada yada, Harry Potter wasn't, isn't and won't ever be mine. Understood?**


	5. Ch 4 : Astray

Chapter 4 : Astray

Draco didn't move from his position before Hermione stirred and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"He tried to hurt me. I was angry. There was a blinding flash and he slammed into the ground. And I lost consciousness. That's all I remember."

Draco opened his mouth to question her further, but he was cut off.

"Don't bother trying ask for more details. What I remember is blurry and details won't help you in any way."

They sat in silence.

"Well." Hermione started, swinging her feet off the bed so she was sitting on the edge like Draco, "Was the plan well carried on?"

Draco thought before answering, "Yes. But it was more gruesome than I thought it would be."

Hermione blinked. "That's to be expected. We didn't really plan how we were going to let them suffer. And I'm guessing each one has their favorite ways to inflict pain." She reasoned, not seeming surprised in the least.

Draco provided more details. "I killed someone."

"Hm?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at him questioningly.

"I killed the youngest Greengrass. The girl. Shortly after she was raped by Rabastan." He elaborated, scanning her face for her reaction. She nodded thoughtfully searching his face for any emotion that she should react to. None. She mentally shrugged, finding no wrong in asking for a bit more information.

"The man who was in here was him, right?" she queried.

"Yes."

"Did you participate in the torturing?" she asked after a pause.

"No. I just killed her."

"That's a relief. Killing and suffering in one day. I'd hate to see what you would look like, had that happened." She replied nonchalantly, cocking her head slightly, as if imagining if it did happen.

Draco was stunned by her lack of humanity. He had just admitted he had killed, taken the life, of an innocent girl. And she was commented on how it was a relief that he didn't torture her.

"I killed someone." He emphasized for good measure.

"I heard you fine, Draco." She answered, a tone of annoyance in her words. Perhaps it did affect him more than she thought it did.

Draco couldn't find an appropriate reply to this. Hermione seemed to realize that.

"Your mother told me something." Hermione changed the conversation. Her tone was now brighter, and it stunned him once again on how fast she could move on from such a horrible conversation topic. "She said we were going to Hogwarts on Monday."

Draco pretended not to notice. "But today's Friday. The day after the day after today?"

"Yes, we have about two days left here." She confirmed, a sorrowful look on her face. "She said the carriages will arrive at 6."

Draco curled his lip distastefully.

"A.M." Hermione added. Draco groaned and purposely fell backwards on to the massive bed, choosing to move on from their earlier topic.

"What did you do today?" Draco asked her.

Hermione frowned. "I went shopping. With your mother."

"I told her I was in pain, complete _agony_ , but she insisted fresh air would take care of it. We shopped. For 6 hours." Hermione pronounced each word slowly and clearly, a look of disdain on her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to forget.

"How many clothes did you buy?" he questioned, amusement lighting up in his eyes.

She let out a sigh. "I stopped counting after the 20th."

Draco bit his lip to suppress his smile.

"It is not a laughing matter, Draco. I understand the school robes, but-"

"School robes?" Draco repeated, interested. "Which school robes?"

She stared at him. "Hogwarts school robes." She emphasized each syllable slowly.

"Which color?" he inquired.

She gave him another blank look. "The robes are black, the skirt is-"

"No." he shook his head. "What color is the necktie? And the scarf."

She blinked. "Green and silver. Why?"

Draco burst into laughter. "Mother expects you to be in Slytherin." He choked out between laughs. She pursed her lips agitatedly.

"Yes, I've read the school book, _Hogwarts: A History_. And I saw your mother sending a letter to the headmaster, telling him I'll be put in the Slytherin house." She informed him. Draco was finding this whole situation delightful.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded as he struggled to mute himself.

"N-Nothing." At his answer, Hermione huffed angrily. She raised her hand, as if she would punch him, but she froze and lowered her hands. Instead, she folded them over her chest.

She thought for a second before asking, "Did I attend Hogwarts?"

Draco sighed internally. She was asking about her history. Should he tell her the truth? "No."

"Then where did I go to?"

He paused. "Beauxbatons. It's a school in-"

"France." She finished. He gave her a curious look.

"What? I read it in a book." She shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes. Her love of books hadn't changed. It was somewhat relieving that she hadn't changed completely. It gave him a feeling that she did not change as much, but deep in his heart, he knew that she did. He resolved to let his mind go astray off of that particular topic.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" she asked him innocently. Draco nodded. Hermione raised her eyebrows in mock suspicion.

"I do too have friends!" he said defensively. She smirked. She raised up both her hands in mock surrender,

"Alright, alright. Tell me about your friends, then."

And Draco told her of his 'friends' and about Hogwarts until they both succumbed to sleep.

Harry had been reacquainted with Ron, to his joy.

At the news of Hermione gone, Ron's eyes widened almost comically.

"What do you mean she's bloody _gone_?!"

Harry sighed and put a hand to his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. Ron failed to notice the dark circles under his friend's eyes.

"I don't know." Harry replied quietly. "She went out one night, something about being frustrated, and she insisted on going alone, saying she would be back quickly."

Ron blinked. "And how long ago was this?"

"A week."

Ron exhaled sharply.

Harry continued reluctantly. "I've been searching for her nonstop around these woods. Nothing. No sign of her anywhere. I don't think she's in the forest, Ron."

Ron put together the pieces. "So she was kidnapped or something?"

Harry nodded his head miserably, plopping down on the small couch, leaving Ron standing in front of the small fireplace.

"Any luck on the other horcruxes?" Ron questioned in vain, although there was not an ounce of hope in him. Harry shook his head, looking down at the floor. Ron made a strangled sound. "What do you think we should do?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. I really don't know."

* * *

The next two days past quickly. It was revealed that Rabastan tried to molest Hermione and he had been warned by Voldemort, never to approach her again. Draco was happy to confirm that he did not kill anyone else in the two days.

The days fell onto a pattern. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Talk a stroll. Go to the library. Read. Eat lunch. Train. Talk. Eat dinner. Wash up. Sleep. Hermione had gotten very close to Draco in the last few days. It could have something to do with the fact that he was the only one who seemed to be able to really relate to her, or the fact that he had saved her from possible rape. Hermione had to admit, he proved himself to be a good friend.

The day that Hermione had been somewhat dreading had approached quickly.

Hermione's body was wired to wake up at exactly 6'o clock. Unfortunately, the carriage arrived at six, so she did not wake up naturally, but by the shrill yelling of Draco's mother.

"Hermione, get up! We have to get ready! Your hair's a mess!"

Hermione sat up and she stretched lazily, frowning as she saw that even the sun had not rose. Narcissa grabbed a hold of one of Hermione's wrists and ushered her to the bathroom.

"Take a shower!" Narcissa ordered bossily. Hermione looked at the woman groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" she moaned as she peeled her clothes off. Narcissa replied that it was 30 minutes to 5'o clock and she closed the door behind her as she left the bathroom, leaving Hermione to shower in peace.

After taking a cold shower, to drive off her sleepiness, she dried herself with a towel. She glanced around the large bathroom for her clothes. No clothes. Narcissa had even taken her pajamas. Hermione groaned and wrapped a towel around herself.

Draco watched as the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out, her body wrapped in a robe.

"Stop ogling me, you pervert." She commanded plainly.

"Nothing to see." Draco commented snarkily.

Narcissa rushed into the room, carrying a few robes with her.

Draco took them from her and moved to dress himself with one of them. Narcissa snatched them away from him, a look of horror on her face.

"Don't wrinkle them! They're Hermione's new robes."

"What do I wear then?!" Draco exclaimed.

Narcissa glared at him. "Wear anything you want!"

She pushed him out of his room, throwing a pile of clothes she had taken out of his wardrobe behind him. She slammed the door shut, leaving Draco standing out in the hallway with clothes draped on his shoulders and head, a couple of them falling to the ground. His eyes were widened as his eyebrows seeming to crawl up his scalp in disbelief.

"Your mother likes having a doll to dress up." Said a voice from behind him.

Draco whipped around to find his father looking at him with an amused look on his face. "She seems happier these days. She likes the girl." The older Malfoy continued airily.

"Wear your clothes." He scolded one last time before walking away.

Draco went to find a room to change in. After changing into some random robes, he came out of the room to wander off to the dining room.

Surprisingly, the table was not set.

"Mistress tells Jingles to tell young master to eat anything he wants." An elf, named Jingles, told him with a bow.

"Get me some sandwiches." Draco sighed pathetically, somehow expecting this. The elf nodded and gave Draco an apologetic look before disappearing with a crack.

Draco raised his wrist to take a look at his watch. It read '5:23 am'.

When the elf came with some sandwiches stacked high on a plate, Draco took them and plopped down on a seat and started eating.

He asked the elf for more food, having finished the sandwiches, but still feeling hungry. The elf brought him some pancakes, sausages, and just about a bit of every morning dish. Draco dug into the food, using forks.

A few minutes later, he heard squabbling.

"It's too _tight_!"

"It's _not_! You look wonderful!"

"It's uncomfortable."

"One must make a few sacrifices."

"It's too much."

"It is a casual style dress robe!"

"Casual?! I would hate to see what you crazy people consider fancy, then."

Draco smirked into his pancakes as he heard Hermione and his mother bicker. His mother did seem better, more bright these days since she had spent some more time with Hermione. He appreciated what Hermione had encouraged in his mother.

Hermione appeared. She had on blue dress robes that clung to her body, and her hair was styled to match his mother's preference. She had some make up on, no doubt his mother had put a body bind spell on her to dress her up.

"Well?!" Narcissa demanded, as she grew aware of his presence in the dining room. "Stop staring like a fool and complement her!"

Draco blinked. "You look fine." He complemented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged on the side of the dress robe, a pathetic attempt to free herself from it clinging. Narcissa slapped it away.

Hermione sighed and unwillingly complied. She took an apple slice from a plate and began to munch on the apple furiously. She looked rather like a chipmunk. It seemed his mother noticed it, too.

"Chew properly, Hermione dear. You look like a constipated squirrel."

Draco snorted into his gravy. Narcissa turned to him, horrified.

"Did you make that noise?" she accused, pointing a long, perfectly manicured finger at him.

Draco blinked. He swallowed his gravy.

"Don't let me hear you make that noise again, do you hear me?" Narcissa exclaimed. She rushed out of the room in a hurry, muttering about his lack of basic manners.

Hermione grabbed a chair and sat in it. She took another slice of apple from the platter.

"Eat something." Draco urged her.

Hermione ignored him.

"Eat something." He repeated.

Hermione gestured to the slice of green apple in her hands. "I am eating something."

"Real food." He insisted, pushing a stack of bacon towards her.

"This is real food." Hermione held out the apple and overacted the munching part for emphasis.

Draco curled his lip distastefully. " _Fruit_ cannot substitute a balanced breakfast."

"And pork deep fried in _oil_ and _grease_ counts as a 'balanced breakfast'?" she questioned sarcastically, frowning at the pork in question.

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. He rose to the bacon's defense. "It's food! Good food!"

"Just because you have the appetite of a starved boar does not mean we all do." commented Hermione as she finished off the last of the slices of the apples.

Draco glared. She returned it with an over-sweet smile.

Narcissa rushed back into the dining room. "The carriage is here!"

Draco looked at his watch again. It was 4 minutes to 6'o clock. Narcissa engulfed both Hermione and Draco into a hug. She fussed with the collar of his robe, while Draco stood still, a blush rising to his cheeks as Hermione smiled at the pair.

"I'll miss you." Hermione said to Narcissa.

A small smile crept its way up to the older woman's face. Hermione tugged her coat on and Draco followed. Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently, waiting them to finish clothing themselves before leading them to the front of their house, where a magnificent carriage was waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N : Late, I know. I'm very sorry. And this chapter was probably as pathetic as my apology. Sorry again. I seem to have no motivation lately and I barely have any time at all. I swear, the teachers are out to get me. Seriously. My love of weekends dimmed. Very. I prefer weekdays now. Oh how the mighty have fallen.**

 **I realized that my characters were being OCC. I tried to make it less so, but….ermmm….I tend to be bold.**

 **Thanks so much for anyone who read this chapter, really I feel blessed to have even a minute of your day. I'm extremely sorry if this did not live up to your expectations, but I'm not very talented in the writing region as I am in reading.**

 **Disclaimer : Again, don't see the reason for this but will continue anyway. Harry Potter isn't mine and so are all the characters in that series. I am just an avid reader who was disappointed at the ending because in my opinion and personal ships, it was horrible. The writing was superb(as always, 'cause our queen is pretty fantastic)…but no.**


End file.
